


Journey To The Past

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 found herself drawn to a strange ruined house, but she had no idea why. Little did she know that it held secrets to her past life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey To The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic involving backstory things. I enjoy writing these kind of 9 fics, and I want to continue doing it. Don't really have much else to say about this one.

"What is this place? Why does it feel so familiar" 15 asked as she stared at a ruined house, feeling a pang of nostalgia. Standing behind her was a small reconnaissance group consisting of 2, 5, 6, 7, and 16. They were all searching for supplies on 1's orders; but the strange building had caught her interest and she ran over to it, causing the others to follow her. Some of them were baffled at her attraction to this specific building in particular, it was nothing special. It was just another empty home save for the bodies of it's former occupants.

"Perhaps you saw it in a vision or something?" 5 suggested. "Or maybe we had came by here while running for our lives during the war?" 16 chimed in.

15 shook her head. "No, we never came by here during our survival attempts. And I've never seen this building in a vision. It feels like this house holds...some lost memory of mine." she said.

"Well, if it has things we can use for supplies then it's good enough for me." 7 spoke up. "Let's go." The warrior Stitchpunk walked towards the building with 2 following behind her. 16 ran towards the entrance while 5 struggled to keep up with him. This left 6 and 15 alone to search for art supplies themselves, as they took each others hand and walked inside. 6 noticed the distressed look on his fiance's face, and became worried. "I-is everything alright...F-f-15...?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." 15 said, reassuring the fellow prophet. "I just can't let go of the feeling that I'm here for a reason..."

Upon entering the house, the seers noticed how little damage the inside had suffered. Most of the damage consisted of broken windows, fallen boards, and small holes in the brick walls. Small books and other little objests were spread over the floor, and paper covered the small staircase leading to rooms above. They could hear 16's voice coming from the foyer, and 2's voice from the kitchen. That left only the top floor left undiscovered. The artists began their ascent upstairs, helping each other up the steps. At the top were four rooms, each of which was a bedroom. They were unsure of what the rooms may hold, until heard a door creak open from the wind. Papers blew out of the room, each containing drawings. The two reluctantly entered the room, curious as to what it contained.

Drawings and papers were scattered all over the place, most likely due to the only window in the room being opened. Other small items such as picture frames, pieces of jewelry, and writting untensils were also scattered around near the dresser and bed. A small desk was settled by the window, and from where they were standing 6 could see unused ink jars and blank paper sitting atop it. His attention became focused towards the art supplies, and he headed for the desk. 15 on the other hand, wished to see what secrets the room held.

She walked towards the dresser, seeing a fallen picture frame. She raised the frame to see what the picture held. On it was a black and white portrait of a family of four. In front was a young boy, who looked to be 14, making a ridiculous grin. Standing beside him was a young man in his 20's wearing a soldier's uniform and a cloth over his eye. On the other side was a middle aged man with a kind smile on his face. And finally, in the center, was a young woman who appeared to be 18. Out of all the figures, the young woman caught 15's attention the most. She looked so familiar, but 15 couldn't place her anywhere. She was about to study the picture more, but a small glimmer caught her eye.

It was a small, spherical object with a little key placed in it's side. Curious. 15 turned the key to see if anything would happen. Suddenly, the top opened up and two figures began to spin on the surface. A soft, gentle tune began to play. 15 realized she had stumbled upon a music box. She began to slightly sway to the tune, and out of nowhere, started humming it. It was as if she had heard this song many times before.

"W-what's this?" 15 heard 6 say from behind her, snapping her out of her trance. He was holding a few small ink jars in his hands, and a few papers under his arms.

"Oh, it's a music box." 15 explained. "When you turn this key in the side, it'll play music. Not like a record player of course, but it's still quite a soothing tune." she picked up the music box as it began to close up. "Doesn't it sound pretty?" she asked. 6 simply nodded his head.

"A-almost as p-p-pretty as you." he said. 15 began to blush. "Thanks..." she said.

"Hey sis! Hury up and grab your boyfriend! We're leaving!" 16's voice echoed from downstairs. 15 began to head for the exit with the music box in tow until 6 stopped her. He took out a folded up paper from under his arm and handed it to the female prophet. She looked confused, but 6 only smiled.

"L-l-look at it later. I t-thought you m-m-m-might like it." he said. 15 smiled as the two began heading towards the open door.

Once the prophets made it outside, they loaded their supplies onto the roller skate 2 had brought with them. 2 took notice to the music box 15 had in her hands as she placed it on the skate. "What do you have there my dear?" he asked.

"Oh, just a small keepsake." 15 said.

"Alright then. Let's head back to the library." 7 interjected. "The faster we get back, the better."

"What's the rush 7? Eager to get back to your boyfriend?" 16 teased, reciving a bonk on the head from both 7 and 15. "What did I do?!" he asked, but no answer came. He just mumbled to himself in irritation.

15 remembered the slip of paper 6 had handed her, and took it out to look at it. She unfolded the paper, seeing a drawing on it. It was of a young man and woman holding each other's hands in serenity. What surprised 15 was that the woman looked like the same one she had seen in the portrait. Under the drawing was a simple enscription written in ink.

_June 15, 1937  
I love you. And I always will, even in another life._


End file.
